The Lust
by Ishtar Nana
Summary: La luxure est la seule chose qui nous relie. Mais moi j'en veux plus, je veux plus que le plaisir charnel qui nous attache l'un à l'autre. Parce que je t'aime tant. OS Grimmjow x Ichigo


**Titre :** The Lust

**Pairing :** Ichigo x Grimmjow

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

**Note importante :** Pour écrire cette OS je me suis inspirée du doujin Punchy Drunk. Si vous voulez le lire allez sur AnimeA, tapez : "Bleach dj Punchy Drunk" et voilà. C'est pas très long mais c'est simpa comme tout, bien dessiné mais un peu triste sur les bords.

Bonjour tout le monde voici ma deuxième OS, je l'ai écrite aujourd'hui (l'inspiration était au rendez-vous alors j'en ai profité). Dans ce one-shot Ichigo parle à la première personne.

Bonne lecture à tous et à toues (je crois qu'il y aura surtout des lectrices, mais on ne sait jamais) ^^

* * *

><p>La luxure. C'est la seule chose qui nous relie. Une relation basée uniquement sur le plaisir charnel.<p>

Pourquoi est-ce comme ça ? Je n'en sais rien.

Quand l'envi lui prend, il vient dans ma chambre, satisfait son appétit sexuel puis s'en va aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Nous ne nous sommes jamais embrassé, nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé. Nous nous contentons de nous jeter l'un sur l'autre quand l'envi nous prend.

Mais moi, j'en veux plus. Je veux partager quelque chose de concret avec cet homme.

Certes, j'apprécie lorsque nous couchons ensemble mais, j'aimerais pouvoir dire que nous faisons l'amour. J'aimerais m'approprier cet homme fier, orgueilleux, violent, charismatique qui m'attire tel un aimant.

Pour une fois, il est resté avec moi. Nos deux corps sont restés enlacés jusqu'au matin. C'est ce genre de chose que je voudrais vivre avec lui au quotidien.

Comment en somme- nous arrivés là ?

Cela remonte à loin dans mes souvenirs.

Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis ?

Pour moi une éternité.

Comment nos combats sont-ils devenus nos étreintes ?

Je ne sais pas.

Comment notre rivalité est-elle devenue la soif de nos corps ?

Je n'ai aucune réponse à donner.

Lui aurait seulement répondu « On s'en fout. Ça s'est fait c'est tout. Pose pas d'questions chiantes comme ça ! ». C'est facile comme réponse. Malheureusement je ne m'en contente pas.

Trouver des réponses. Dit comme cela c'est si simple. Mais lorsque l'homme en face de vous s'enferme dans son mutisme lorsque l'on essaie d'avoir un semblant de conversation avec lui, la tâche paraît insurmontable.

Peut-être devrais-je savoir chercher seul mes réponses à travers ses caresses.

Que signifient ces mains parcourant ma peau dans ses moindres recoins ?

Et ces lèvres embrassant cou ?

Que dire de cette bouche s'activant sur mon sexe ?

Ou de ces doigts me préparant ?

Tout. Tout en lui n'est que luxure. Une luxure que rien ni personne ne pourra s'approprier.

Ephémère et inoubliables, pourtant si destructeur. Voilà ce que c'est que passer une nuit en sa compagnie. Lorsque, comme moi elles ne se comptent plus, le gouffre n'est pas loin. Petit à petit je m'en approche. Pas à pas j'avance vers le vide. Les risques, je les connaissais déjà. Même en le sachant pertinemment, je me suis accroché à lui. Grave erreur. Je suis bien naïf de toujours espérer quelque chose. Lui ne s'embarrasse pas de tels sentiments, les jugeant bien futiles.

Depuis quand suis-je devenu si faible face à lui ?

Probablement depuis que je suis tombé amoureux de cet homme. Pathétique. Je suis pathétique. Il n'a suffi que de quelques galipettes, et voilà que je ne peux plus me passer de lui. Que j'imagine un avenir autre que sous les couvertures. Que j'ai de plus en plus peur du jour où sans avertissements il me laissera tomber pour un autre.

Ce jour-là, que deviendrai-je ?

Combien de temps mettrai-je à m'en remettre ?

Arriverai-je à ne garder aucunes séquelles ?

En combien de morceaux mon cœur éclatera ?

Toutes ces questions tournent dans mon esprit. Les réponses, inutile de chercher, je les connais déjà, et ce depuis longtemps. Tout simplement parce que ce jour-là, je serai meurtri. Seules des années me permettront de tourner la page plus le temps passe, plus cela mettra du temps. Des siècles pourraient passer, les séquelles resteront importantes, profondes, me fragilisant à chaque instant. Et mon cœur, lui, sera tellement éparpillé qu'il sera presque impossible de retrouver l'infinité de morceaux.

Et pourtant, je m'accroche. J'aspire à le faire changer. Il me faudra bien plus qu'une volonté de fer. Mais je m'en fiche. Peu m'importe le nombre de vies qu'il me faudra pour réaliser cet exploit.

Il est là, devant moi. Il s'approche, dangereusement. Il sait parfaitement que je ne me refuserai pas à lui. Ses yeux, étendue aussi bleue que le ciel, ne se détachent pas de mon corps. Regard gourmand, fou, possessif, pervers, ô combien adoré.

Je me sens perdre pied sous ses caresses. C'est si bon.

Comment une bouche peut-elle donner autant de plaisir ? Lui seul le sait, et m'en fait profiter. Il le fait de façon si divine, que je me libère dans sa bouche. Il me regarde, je sais qu'il aime lorsque la jouissance déforme mes traits. Surement que cela flatte son égo sur ses capacités buccales.

Quoi que je pense il ne compte pas s'arrêter là. Il doit aussi se satisfaire, c'est pour cela qu'il est venu.

Il me retourne violement, me maintenant face au matelas. Je sens sa virilité gorgée de plaisir contre mon entrée. C'est la première fois qu'il ne me prépare pas.

C'est douloureux, extrêmement douloureux. J'ai tellement mal que je serre le drap à m'en faire blanchir les jointures, la tête enfouit dans l'oreiller. Non, je ne veux pas qu'il voit les larmes qui sillonnent mes joues.

Il bouge rapidement en moi, ses coups butoirs sur ma prostate me faisant oublier la douleur. Au bord de la rupture, il prend mon membre et le masturbe activement, sans cesser ses va et vient. Je ne tardai pas à éjaculer dans sa main. Après quelques coups encore il jouit à son tour, poussant un grognement presque bestial.

Il se laisse tomber à côté de moi. Sachant qu'il ne tarderait pas à partir, je me blottis contre lui. Les minutes passent et pourtant il reste là. Il a même passé un bras autour de mon corps, me collant encore plus à lui.

Ayant froid je rabats la couette sur nous et éteins la lumière.

- Désolé, j't'ai pas préparé. T'vas avoir mal demain matin.

Première fois qu'il a ce genre d'attention envers moi. Et si cela présageait la fin, qu'à mon réveil je serai seul, que c'était notre dernière étreinte. Non, non, non, je refuse de croire cela. Et pourtant …

Si c'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons en dehors des combats, alors une dernière chose me tient à cœur. Je profite qu'il soit endormi pour me frayer un chemin vers ses lèvres.

Doucement, de peur de le réveiller je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles sont douces et chaudes. Je voudrais tant pouvoir en profiter à chaque instant. Ayant un perdu la notion du temps, le baiser dure, si bien que ça le réveille. Surpris par mon comportement il s'éloigne.

Maintenant je peux vraiment dire que c'est fini. Je n'aurais pas dû.

Sa main sur ma nuque me tire de mes pensées. A cause de l'obscurité de ma chambre je ne peux pas voir ses yeux.

Son visage s'approche du mien. Ses lèvres se posent à nouveau sur les miennes. Je laisse le passage à sa langue, qui vient s'entortiller sur la mienne. Nos deux muscles mènent un ballet endiablé. A bout de souffle je brise le baiser et le regarde interloqué.

Il se contente de se rhabiller. Il ouvre la fenêtre et avant de partir se tourne vers moi.

- A la prochaine gamin.

Je me sens soulagé. Il y aura une prochaine fois. Ainsi ça n'est pas fini. Le bonheur me submerge.

Un jour j'arriverai à ravir ton cœur. Je réussirai à te faire mien.

Un jour tu m'appartiendras tout comme je t'appartiens.

Parce que je t'aime plus que tout au monde

Grimmjow.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous avez aimé !<p>

Pour ceux et celles (comme précedement je pense qu'il y aura surtout des "celles") qui aime le couple GrimmIchi, je vous dit à la prochaine avec la fic que je vais commencer à publier dans peu de temps (j'espère) Accepte-moi j'ai déjà écris les premiers chapitres, faut juste que je tape ce que j'ai déjà écris sur l'ordi.

A bientôt

_Reviews_


End file.
